Bad hair days
by Midi Nite
Summary: (Sarcastic on the tragedy) What happens when the cast of YYH have bad hair days? First chapter: Hiei, Second: Kurama, Third: Yukina. Fourth: Botan and Koenma. -complete- R
1. Hiei's bad hair day

Disclaimer: I thought of this at 3am while I was trying to fall asleep while the A/C was making ruckus at my friend's house. Anyway, it's weird. Enjoy, and please R&R. I don't own YYH or Herbal essences.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei woke up in a tree, getting ready to go down to the little stream that bent below him in all sorts of ways to make sure that his hair was it's natural spikiness before continuing on with his usual boring day, which usually includes death.  
  
When he saw his reflection in the river he almost screamed as Kurama would (i.e. like a girl. . .). His hair was flat on top and sticking out sideways! If he had sat down, people could have used him as a coffee table. Hiei quickly found something to cover his head, and thinking that Yusuke or Kurama could fix it, fled to Kurama's house.  
  
When he arrived, he opened the door, not bothering to knock. Hiei heard Suuichi's mom scream as he entered.  
  
"Hn. Where's Kurama?" Hiei said, trying to calm her down and let her know that he was at least (semi) normal.  
  
"W-w-well. . . h-h-he's upstairs in his room right now. Go on up and see him. I'm sure he's not doing anything of utter importance anyway," Kurama's mom replied, still a little shocked that some guy just barged in.  
  
"Hn," Hiei acknowledged as he began to run up the stairs. He burst into Kurama's room. Just as his mom did, Kurama screamed as well. After looking at who had intruded into his room, he said, "Hiei! Don't do that to me!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei took off the covering on his head. "Can you fix this, Kurama?"  
  
"What in the seven hecks?" Kurama said, trying to keep it G. Kurama saw Hiei's hair, and didn't know what Hiei had done. It looked as though he had been sleeping on his head or something. "I don't know Hiei. Let me see what I can do." Kurama got up to go get his shampoo, hair gel, and all of the other Herbal Essences hair styling products that he owned.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Hiei asked, looking that the flowers on the bottles of the shit Kurama was pulling out of the tiny bathroom.  
  
"This is what I use on my hair all the time, Hiei. I just happen to have some gel that you can use. This should work, I hope." And with that, Kurama began to wrestle Hiei into sticking his head into the bathtub so Kurama could wash it. When that fiasco was over, Kurama made Hiei sit in a chair while he inspected the monstrosity from different angles.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Kurama?" Hiei asked as Kurama squatted down to see what Hiei's hair looked like from the underside. Without answering Hiei, he began to put Herbal Essences volumizing spray in Hiei's hair. He took a brush off of his vanity (A/N: I swear Kurama is a girl!) and began combing Hiei's hair upward as he put shitloads of gel in. Finally, he was done. Kurama stood back to admire his work. "There. That should do it!" He spun Hiei around to look in the mirror. Hiei was dumbstruck at how well Kurama had fixed his hair.  
  
"Hn. Good job, Kurama. It seems as though you are good at this kind of thing," Hiei said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei. I have become very good at keeping my own hair while trying to hide my tail," Kurama said with a flick of his hair.  
  
"I'll be leaving now. See you around," Hiei said as he jumped out the window.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry it was so short. I have to go somewhere, but I will try to continue this. NEXT CHAPTER: Either Yusuke's bad hair day or Kurama's. You pick! (just put Kurama or Yusuke at the end of the review) R&R, I'm watching you. . . (holds gun up) 


	2. Kurama's bad hair day

Disclaimer: THE VOTES ARE IN, and here they are. Yusuke-1 Kurama-2 Botan (that wasn't a choice, but someone still put it)- 1  
  
Now you all know who this next one's going to be about. . . MOSTLY! It's a twofer, and someone's hair isn't going to be fixed! HA HA HA! I don't own YYH, but in my other world I do!! MUH HAHA! Also: I've kidnapped myself. If you would like to see me again, pay me $1,000,000! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama woke as the sun was coming up, thinking of yesterday's odd events. Hiei coming to his house, Kurama fixing his hair. Kurama got lazily out of bed, eyes still half closed, his body still wanting to sleep. He got into the bathroom, stretched, and yawned. Without bothering to look in the mirror, he turned on the water in the shower to get it going. As he went to take off his shirt, it got stuck on something. He reached up to examine, and found that his hair was also like Hiei's was the day before!  
  
Without bothering with the shirt, he tried to get in the shower, but only succeeded in ripping off the shower curtain with his spiky do.  
  
"Suuichi! Is something wrong?" Kurama heard his ningen mother yelling from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Everything is fine, mother!" Kurama yelled back. He turned off the shower, and tossed the shower curtain aside to fix later, he had more important things to fix right now. He was going to need some assistance. Kurama pulled the same stunt Hiei had the previous day. He put something on his head, and went to Yusuke's house.  
  
Kurama knocked on the door. He heard footsteps inside, and Yusuke opened the door. "Hi, Yusuke," Kurama greeted as he walked in.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. What's up?" Yusuke asked. Kurama took of his head covering. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Be quiet. You'll wake up your mom!" Kurama hissed back.  
  
"Eh, she's not home. You want me to fix that mess on your head, Kurama?" Yusuke said with a slight snicker.  
  
"Hurry, before anyone can see it!" Kurama was urgent. Yusuke went upstairs for a second.  
  
"Kurama, is my hair gel down there?" Yusuke yelled down the stairs.  
  
"No, why?" Kurama replied nervously.  
  
"It's not up here. I need it to fix your hair." Yusuke came downstairs. "Oh well. Just stay here until I can get some more, okay? I'll be right back," Yusuke informed Kurama as he was on his way out. When he opened the door, he was knocked onto his back. As the thing that knocked him over got up, he got up as well.  
  
"Urameshi! HELP Me!" Kuwabara shrieked.  
  
"Kuwabara, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Yusuke asked as he saw the monstrosity mounted on Kuwabara's head.  
  
"Uh. . . I um. . . used your hair gel," Kuwabara answered, before getting nervous and breaking out in a nervous sweat. "I just thought I'd try it! I was going to see Yukina and all. . ." he said as he waved his hands in front of him. He looked as though he was trying to imitate Yusuke. He had his hair slicked back, with the few little wisps, exactly as Yusuke does.  
  
"It's your own fault, you dumbass. I ain't fixing that! I have to go get some more so I can fix Kurama's hair," Yusuke said with a gesture towards Kurama. "I'll be back later," he finished as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"So, Kurama, what'd you do?" Kuwabara asked, his tone of voice being it's usual gay self.  
  
"I don't know. Yesterday Hiei looked just as I do today," Kurama replied looking away.  
  
"You mean Shorty was like this too?" Kuwabara said as he laughed. "Where was I?" Kuwabara said, still laughing.  
  
~FIVE MINUTES LATER~ (A/N: I don't have enough banter for Kuwabara and Kurama, sorry folks)  
  
"I'm back!" Yusuke announced as he opened the door. He saw Kuwabara and Kurama sitting on the floor, doing nothing. He put his bag on the floor. "Kurama, go sit in the chair over there. Kuwabara, get out. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. You're too dumb," Yusuke ordered.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Take a joke, will you? Now, Kurama. . ." Yusuke said. "I think we'll use this," he said as he pulled a bottle out of the bag. He began to squirt the liquid on his hands and rubbed it into Kurama's hair. The effect: Kurama's hair began to look as tough he just had a perm. "Nope, wrong one," Yusuke said as he pulled another bottle out of the bag, and worked that one as well into Kurama's hair. It began to settle back to it's normal waviness. "It's going to be a little stiff, but after you wash it, it should be fine, just to let you know, Kurama," Yusuke said as he finished.  
  
"Thank you, Yusuke. I owe you one," Kurama thanked Yusuke as he left.  
  
"What about me Urameshi?" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Maybe later. I don't feel like wasting my time right now," Yusuke said to Kuwabara.  
  
"C'mon Urameshi, please?" Kuwabara pleaded.  
  
"Um. . . nooooooooooooooo," Yusuke said as he turned his back to Kuwabara. "Well, there is one way, but you may not like it," Yusuke said with a hidden sneer.  
  
"Anything, Urameshi!" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Okay. Come with my into the bathroom," Yusuke said as he walked to the bathroom. When they were both in the bathroom, he had Kuwabara bend over the toilet, and dunk his head in. Then he flushed the toilet, the perfect swirly!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
HAHA! Score:  
  
Yusuke-2 (he got Kuwabara, and fixed Kurama's hair) Kurama-1 (he fixed Hiei's hair) Kuwabara-0  
  
For the next chapter, anyone goes! Just specify in your review. Here are the voted so far:  
  
Yusuke-1 Botan-1  
  
Here's some other things I'd like to announce:  
  
-A moo moo says cow. -And no, jonnifer, there are now cows in a banana cow milkshake. 


	3. Yukina's bad hair day

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I haven't been able to get on a computer long enough to type anything. But here is the next chapter! The votes are as follows:  
  
Botan-3  
  
Koenma- 1  
  
Yukina- 3  
  
Yusuke- 3  
  
Keiko- 1  
  
Well, since Yusuke is one of my bishies, I can't really do him. So I randomly picked someone else. ENJOY!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree, thinking about Yukina and how she was. He was curious about how far her relationship was with Kuwabara. All of this curiousity was eating at his insides, he was almost hollowed out. After some more wondering, he desided to go check up on her, considering he didn't have to go back to the Makai to see her. She had gotten permission after the dark tournament to stay with one individual ningen. It was a short, simple walk, or run, to Kuwabara's house.  
  
Just as he was shifting, the nimble tree branch snapped away from the tree, and Hiei came crashing down. He began to run, seeming as if he were just a blur passing by to any baka ningen who cared to look. He got to Kuwabara's house, and cautiously listened for voices coming from inside the house. He heard a few coming from the second floor. Hiei listened closer and discovered it was Yukina and Kuwabara talking to each other. He jumped onto the edge of the house, as he almost slipped off, and peered into the window.  
  
He saw Yukina sitting with her back to the window, with Kuwabara kneeling on the floor in front of her. What the hell was he doing? The next thing he did meant nothing to Hiei, nor Yukina by the look of it. He pulled out small velvet box, and opened it. He said, "Will you marry me, Yukina, love of mine?" Hiei thought this might be important, so he ran to Yusuke's house to ask him about it.  
  
When he got there, he rang the doorbell. Yusuke answered, "Hey, Hiei. What's up?" Hiei walked into the house, uninvited.  
  
"I need to know something. What does it mean when someone asks someone else to marry them?" Hiei blurted out, as if it was no big deal. Yusuke looked at Hiei in disbelief, then proceeded to laugh until he was teary eyed and his insides hurt, he looked at Hiei again in mid-laugh, and saw that his expression had not changed.  
  
"Oh, you're serious. Well, it's when a guy and a girl like each other so much that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. So, marrying is this big, long, boring ceremony where that guy and girl agree to spend the rest of their lives together. Usually they have kids shortly after. Why?" Yusuke finished. Hiei began to get real pissed off.  
  
"For your information, pathetic ningen, Kuwabara asked Yukina to marry him," Hiei sneered as his temper raged some more. More laughing came from Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei. I just didn't think he was smart enough to do that," he laughed. Hiei left Yusuke to laugh by himself; he was going to give that god damn baka ningen a piece of his mind. (A/N: Sorry to Jesscheaux for this.)  
  
As he was running back to Kuwabara's house, he realized that it wasn't really the right thing to do. Everyone would get mad at him, and he'd be charged with murder by Koenma, and have to spend more time escaping from jail in the Spirit World. He stoped in mid-run and began to walk. A gypsi dressed in purple rags came up to him from a little chair on the sidewalk. She grabbed his arm as she leant toward his ear and whispered with a heavy Russian accent, "I fix all problems." Hiei flinched to get her hand off of his arm, and looked at her in disbelief. "Come," she said as she pulled Hiei into a close-by building. The room was dimly lit, with a bookshelf full of bottles containing weird looking objects. There was a tiny table in the middle of the room, which stunk of lavender.  
  
The gypsi sat down at the table in one of the satin covered chairs. "Come," she commanded Hiei, who was looking around. He walked over to the other chair and sat. Instantly, the chair broke. "It ok. I fix later. You have problem, yes?" said the gypsi as she pulled out a pad of paper and a calculator. "Your sister, she love man you hate. I fix. We make ugly sister, guy hate," she paused from telling her plan to write on the pad and add up figures on the calculator. "Fifty dollar for whole job. . . plus tax and cookie." Hiei didn't have money, and he didn't care. He'd barely listened anyway, until the part where she said 'hate'. He considered it for a minute, asking Yusuke to pay for it. It just might work.  
  
"Wait. How do we make her look bad?" Hiei asked the gypsi.  
  
"We give her hair shock. It go BOOM!" the gypsi said as she threw up her hands. "Then she ugly," she finished quickly.  
  
"Hn, I think I'll accept," Hiei agreed. They shook on it, and Hiei left the little building, waiting for what would happen.  
  
The next day, he went again to Kuwabara's house, only to find that Yukina was standing in front of the mirror. Her hair was sticking out in weird angels. Part of it was crimpy and had turned pink. The gypsi had done well, but Hiei just wished getting rid of Kuwabara didn't have to affect Yukina.  
  
(A/N: Change point of view for a little while. . .)  
  
Yukina awoke, feeling happy and refreshed. Even thought Kazuma had to explain marriage to her yesterday after he had proposed, she thought it sounded wonderful. She walked over to the mirror in her room. As she peered at her reflection, she screamed in horror. Her hair had gone haywire overnight! She ran to Kazuma's room. "Kazuma! Help me! My hair has become strange!" the ice apparition yelled at the sleeping lump of shit.  
  
"Don't worry my love! I will save your. . . oh my god! You look hideous!" He yelled, half asleep.  
  
"Kazuma!" Yukina whined.  
  
"Sorry, my love. I know someone who will help you!" Kazuma said as he got dressed. "He lives a little bit away. We can walk." They set off out of the house, and headed towards Yusuke's house. When they got there, Kuwabara rang the doorbell. Yusuke answered yet again.  
  
"Hey. What can I do for you t- what the hell happened to your hair, Yukina?!" Yusuke said with a shock.  
  
"We don't know, Urameshi. Can you fix it?" Kuwabara pleaded.  
  
"Well, if it was you, no. But certain circumstances may change that. I'll see what I can do. You can wait outside, Kuwabara," Yusuke bargained. "C'mon, Yukina," Yusuke said as she stepped into his house. Little did they know that Hiei was sitting in a tree close-by, watching.  
  
An hour later Yusuke came out of the house. "I'd like to introduce to you, the fixed up Yukina!" he announced. Yukina walked out of the house. She looked greasier than all of KFC's chicken put together. Out of no where, a drop of water fell onto her head. There was a loud SPROING as her hair poofed out to it's original bad look. Hiei began to feel bad for her. It was time he go back to the gypsi.  
  
(A/N: POV change back)  
  
Hiei went back to the gypsy's er. . . place. He barged into the tiny, bad smelling room, maybe too hard considering the door came off it's hinges. "That's enough! I want my sister back to normal," Hiei yelled at the gypsy.  
  
"Pay first, fix later. I need fifty dollar, plus tax and cookie. It be more for fix," the gypsi stated holding out a hand.  
  
"Fix her now!" Hiei yelled, getting pissed. He pulled his katana out and held in right to her neck. "Or you're dead," he threatened.  
  
"Ok. Me fix if you give me cookie. Not today, sometime soon," she bargained.  
  
"I've had enough. Don't try to bargain with me, or I'll kill you," Hiei said as he put more pressure on the gypsy's neck.  
  
"I want cookie, but life better. I fix sister for free. Leave now," she said to Hiei. He took his katana and put it back in the scabbard. It seemed that everything was working out. But he still wanted to kill Kuwabara. . .  
  
Epilouge (for this chapter, cuz I'm too lazy to write the rest!)  
  
Yukina's hair returned to normal the next day. Ten years later, Hiei invented a video game where you get to kill Kuwabara in nine hundred levels, with ten different characters and weapons. There was also a Barbie that is anorexic in seven different ways, but that has nothing to do with the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How'd you like it?  
  
The people that will have bad hair days in the next chapter is up to you. I'm only going to do one or two more chapters. VOTE IN THE REVIEW NOW!  
  
Wait, you have to read the rest first.  
  
What if this never ends?  
  
Well, I have one more thing to say! Well, two.  
  
I was reading the Artemis Fowl #3, and I have to put this wicked funny part in here!  
  
Pex: This is kinda like that horror movie. You know, the one with all of the horror in it.  
  
Chips: I think I saw that one. The one where all of the words go up the screen at the end?  
  
Pex: Yup, that's the one. To tell you the truth, the words kinda ruined it for me.  
  
AND. . .  
  
Things to keep in mind:  
  
Eat more.  
  
Sleep more.  
  
Relax.  
  
Cuz in the end, everything tastes like chicken,  
  
And chicken, tastes good.  
  
I'm all done. ^^ 


	4. Botan and Koenma's bad hair day

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH (*cries without end*) But, none the less, by votes the next victim of the bad hair day is! *opens envelope* Eh, we have a tie! Surprise, surprise! Well, on with the madness! MUH HAHAHA!  
  
By the way, fans and unfanny fans, this is my last chapter. That's why it's short and it's got an epilogue!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Koenma yawned and opened his eyes. He saw the familiar bars of his crib. "OGRE!!" he yelled.  
  
"Coming, Koenma-sama," Ogre responded to the call. (A/N: I prefer Koenma-sama to Koenma sir, doncha think?) The door whipped open, and there stood the blue ogre. "What would you like, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Get me out of here," Koenma ordered.  
  
"Don't you ever say please," Ogre mumbled under his breath, opening the bars to the crib.  
  
"I will be getting ready. Any news while I was taking my nap?" Koenma asked his assistant.  
  
"None, Koenma-sama."  
  
"Very well then. Keep your eye on things while I get out of my nappies," Koenma ordered some more. Ogre went out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Koenma alone. He got up, walked over to the bathroom, and climbed up the five-stepped stool so he could see himself in the mirror. What's this??? He thought, seeing a white bottle on the sink. He picked it up, and on the bottle, it said "Hair gel." I have been wanting a new hair style for a while the son of leader of the Spirit World thought. He began to work on his newest doo, but little did he know that his hand had been covering the word blue, making the tube really full of blue hair gel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan shrieked when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Some of her hair had fallen out completely! There were big bald patches all over her beautiful head. She thought she was going to die, right then and there. She recovered slightly from the shock, just enough to realize that she had to go back to Koenma's palace to get that bottle back that she had left there when she was dying her hair while Koenma was sleeping. She quickly got dressed, then tried to cover up the bald patches while rearranging her hair. She managed to cover up most of the spots. She hopped on her oar and zoomed away into the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma used the rest of the hair gel on his new hair style. He gave himself a check in the mirror, then strode confidently out of the bathroom to go show his employees his new creation. He walked into his main office, where Ogre was standing there with his back turned.  
  
"Hello, Koenma-," Ogre turned around. "GAH! KOENMA-SAMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!?" the blue creature yelled shocked at the toddler.  
  
"Don't you like it? I thought I'd try something new," Koenma said, puffing his new hair-doo.  
  
"But an afro just isn't you, especially when it's a blue one," Ogre said to the tiny tot.  
  
"What do you mean blue?"  
  
"I mean, your hair, it's blue. Didn't you make it that way?"  
  
"I only used hair gel, no dye or anything, so what's the big deal, you big oaf?"  
  
"It's blue, Koenma-sama," Ogre said, nervous that his boss was going to explode at any second.  
  
"Ogre, mirror," Koenma commanded, pointing to the small mirror on his desk.  
  
"Just one question, Koenma-sama," Ogre hesitated. "Where did you get all of the hair to make it that large?"  
  
"Why do you think my hat was so big? Now hand over my mirror!" the cranky toddler whined. He looked into it, and to his horror, saw that Ogre was right. His hair was now a three foot blue afro. "GAH!" Koenma yelled. "Wash it out, quick!"  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama," Ogre said, hustling Koenma into the tub. He washed his hair at least twenty times, but nothing would work. The blue hair gel was stuck!  
  
"What am I going to tell Daddy?" the squeaky clean Koenma asked himself. Just then, the intercom buzzed. "What?" Koenma said into the mic.  
  
"Koenma, I need to come in for a minute to get something that I forgot yesterday," Botan's voice said through the speaker. She heard the door unlock. She sped in, making it to his office in record time.  
  
"B-b-botan?" Koenma stuttered.  
  
"It's not that bad, is it?" Botan said, thinking of her beautiful hair.  
  
"Go look in the mirror and get your things," Koenma said.  
  
"Wait, you didn't use that hair gel, did you?" Botan asked her boss, now noticing his blue hair.  
  
"I did. Why?" Koenma said.  
  
"That was what I came for. I'm going bald because I used it. I can only wait until I've gone bald now!" Botan cried.  
  
"OGRE! CALL SOMEONE! I CAN'T LOOSE MY HAIR!!" Koenma wailed.  
  
"Right away, Koenma-sama," Ogre replied as he rushed off to the phone.  
  
~~~~Epilogue~~~  
  
Koenma and Botan went completely bald in two days. Yusuke was called in, but couldn't help because he was laughing too hard. They called Kurama as well, who just laughed for a good thirty seconds or so before recommending a doctor who could give them their hair back. They both went to the doctor, who said that they didn't have any microfolicateulities left in their heads, so he couldn't do anything. Koenma made the A'yelpir (A/N: look at it backwards. . .) records for "youngest person to go bald in here and otherly worlds."  
  
Someone took pictures of it, and posted them on the web so everyone could get a good kick out of it. They're now serving time in Spirit World prison, and Koenma is still trying to get rid of the site, but the person who put it there made it so that no one can ever delete it or change it. Because of all this, Botan is wearing a wig that is the same as her real hair. Sometimes when the wind blows too hard, it flies off, so she wears duct tape underneath it.  
  
FINITO!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, what did you think? Any good? Maybe? Hmmmm? Well, flames welcome, lemme know what you thought of it. 


End file.
